


[Podfic] Private Bookmark?

by dapatty



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers discover that there are fans who write explicit RPF fic about them.</p><p>Some of them are very confused. Some are proud. Some don't understand why everyone writes the pairings who aren't together but hardly anyone writes the couple who actually is together.</p><p>Much silliness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Private Bookmark?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Private Bookmark?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494665) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



**Time:** 18:53 mp3 17MB, podbook 10MB

 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012112802.zip) | [podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012112801.zip)

 **Reader's Notes:** Thanks to the author for being down with me podding this and patient. SO MANY THANKS to to pointing me in the direction and then doing AMAZING cover arts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cover Art by [davincis_girl>](ao3.org/users/davincis_girl/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Podfic Art) Private Bookmark?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/576771) by [davincis_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincis_girl/pseuds/davincis_girl)




End file.
